The present invention relates to a stent graft.
More particularly, it relates to a stent graft which is used for supporting of vessels, in particular in the case of aneurisms and also in the case of labile or brittle or thrombotic vessels.
Conventional stent grafts are composed as a rule of a radially extending stent which is produced for example by a laser cutting from metal tubes and a coating which is sewn on it and composed of a fabric or a foil. The coating has the objective to prevent a blood passage or a passage of blood components or deposits through the wall of the stent graft as well as a growing of the fabric through the wall into the interior of the stent graft. Thereby it is also guaranteed that the vessel wall is unloaded from blood pressure and at the implementation point of the stent graft no embolie can occur.
In the conventional stents knots are formed because of a fixed sewing of the coating to the stent. They lead to whirling in open through flow of the vessel with the danger of a rhombus formations. When the coating is composed of knitted or woven fabric, it must be folded around the stent. A fold-free tensioning of the coating during dilatation of the stent is therefore not always guaranteed.